duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DASH Golden List
DASH Golden List is a list of cards that will not be (or previously were not) reprinted until a certain time. In the Revolution block, it changed it's name to "Duema Golden List". Details It is applied to all Very Rare, Super Rare and Victory Rare cards in all DMR sets up to Dragon Saga and DMX sets in Episode 1 in order to protect the card value of valuable cards. This list contains mostly contains cards with , and rarities. It has sometimes included other cards at different rarities. Currently, most of the more useful cards in this list had been reprinted at least once. See also: *Hall of Fame Episode 1 (Unlock Date: June 2013) DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. *Hot Spring - Invincible Time *Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper *Jenny, the Suicide Doll DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. *DNA Spark DMX-04 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Hunter *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. *Yodel Weiss, the Prophet DMX-05 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. *Omega Ultimate, Light Divine Dragon *Ukon Pippi / Gaial Ryusei Dragon, Star Dragon King *Sakon Pippi / Gaial Ryusei Dragon, Star Dragon King DMX-06 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Burning Gutsy Epic Battle *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. *Quattro Fang, Soul Gang Leader / Chopping Ruzou, Rude Mincing Gang Leader *Chain Arm Tribe / Chopping Ruzou, Rude Mincing Gang Leader DMX-07 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Roar of the Wild Battle *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. *Aqua Jet (BOOON Sky) / Fused Dreadnought! Jet Cascade Attack *Aqua Cascade (ZABUUUN Cruiser) / Fused Dreadnought! Jet Cascade Attack DMR-04 Episode 1: Rising Hope *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. *Intense World! Shachihoko Kaiser / Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair *Prin Prin, the Victorious / Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *Intense Sumo! Thrust Wrestler / Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair Episode 2 (Unlock Date: June 2014) DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. *Reckless Cut Scrapper DMR-06 Episode 2: Victory Rush *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. *Codename iFormulaX DMR-07 Episode 2: Golden Dragon *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. *Fate DMR-08 Episode 2: Great Miracle *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. *Megagyoron, Graveyard Guardian Episode 3 (Unlock Date: June 2015) DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. *Devil Hand *Mystery Cube DMR-10 Episode 3: Dead & Beat *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. *Perfect Lily, Purity Devotee *Global Navigation DMR-11 Episode 3: Ultra Victory Master *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. *Maple Syrup, Izanai's Puppet *Faerie Shower DMR-12 Episode 3: Omega Climax *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. *Amitabha Hand *Shackle Armor, Fuuma Saint *Azami, Heavy Baby Dragon Saga (Unlock Date: June 2016) DMR-13 Dragsolution Gaiginga *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. *Dragon's Sign *Hibiki, Explosive Mirror *Get Wild DMR-14 Wild Dragon Gaiglen *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. *Treasure Map DMR-15 Double Swords Ohginga *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. *Oriotis, Control Wings *Jurassic Panic, Dragon Secret Formation DMR-16極 Super Battle Guynext x Goku *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. DMR-16真 Super Battle Guynext x Shin *All Victory Rare cards. *All Super Rare cards. *All Very Rare cards. Sources *http://dm.takaratomy.co.jp/dashgoldenlist/ Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Gameplay